baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baldi's Basics: Custom Mode
Baldi's Basics: Custom Mode is an indie horror game parody. As being, it's pretty much the same game as Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, just now you get to choose who comes at you! Story: Oh noes! School's out for once more, but your friend Baldi has left his 7 noteboos in the school once again, and doesn't have time to get them, cause if he does, he'll be late for eating practice! To help him, you'll have to go back in the school and get them for him! Don't forget to answer Baldi's math problems every time you get a notebook. To win, collect all 7 notebooks and escape the school! You also have to have fun of course. Characters: * Baldi ( will always be in) * Playtime * Principal of the Thing * It's a Bully * Gotta Sweep * Arts and Crafters * 1st Prize * Filename2 * Cloudy Copter * Placeface * Harri * Remote * Gotta Mop * Build Build Build * Kitchen Soup(Baldi's Basics) * Mr. Luxury * The Guard * It's not a Bully * The Arts Teacher * Head-Face * The inspector * Braintime * Pranktime * Gametime * Playtimei * Teacher's Pet * Librarian * MathStick * Lockjaw * It's a Baldi * It's a Chef's * It's a Wall Punisher * YAYSUU * Ad-er * GiftTime (only during Christmas Event) * Ryeun (FNATI jumpscare sound is replaced with a screech) * The Heath Teacher * Brainwasher * Zerran * Jade * Plexi * Fusion Minded * Ze Bell * Mean Spitballs * Noober (no longer says words like the f word) * Smath * Billy * Marga * Lilemm * Original ZackSeth * Lancer (Deltarune) Leave in the comments what characters you want added! Warning: Horror characters (like Bloody Baldi and Horrortime) will not be added! Items: * Quarter * BSoda * Energy Flavored Zesty Bar * Principal's Keys * Safety Scissors * Yellow Door Lock * Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting Tape * Alarm Clock * WD-Nosquee * Burger * GSoda * Ultra-Powered Water Blaster 5000 * Humanizing Ray * Dollar * BSoda Deluxe Edition * 3rd Question Decryption Key * Building Tools * BSoda Infinite * Turbo Gummi Candies * Elephant of the Gods * I.D. Labs Pepper Spray * Slingshot * Super Energy Flavored Zesty Bar * Bowl and Spoon * UnFusing Ray Leave in the comments what items I should add! New Added Endings: True Ending: Can be achieved if the protagonist gets 10-20 questions wrong. So you exit the school, but then you see a sign that says: "Well, you did good, but... you could've done better. Anyways, Mr. Luxury needs you in his office, go see him right now!" So you go into Mr. Luxury's Office and meet someone named FileName1, as he is the brother of FileName2. He will say some things, and then the game crashes. Events: Christmas Event This event has ended During this event, everything will be Christmas styled. There is also a character named GiftTime that will only appear during the event. New Years Event ''This event has ended ''During this event, everything will look 2000 styled. Valentine's Day Event During the event, everything will be Valentine's Day styled. Saint Patrick's Day Event During the event,everything will be St. Patrick's Day themed and a new character named Mr. Luck will be added. Halloween Event During the event,everything will be Halloween themed,Twisted Corruptions will replace their original conterpart. Gallery: Baldi's Basics Custom Mode Title Screen.png|The title screen. Baldi's Basics Custom Mode Pause Menu.png|The pause menu. BBCM Character Select.png|The character select screen. BBCM Character Slot.png|The slot design for the characters on the character select menu. BBCM Hud.png|The HUD design for the game. Navigation: Category:Games Category:Zerra1010Zarra's Creations